I'm Sorry
by ReesesCatEyes
Summary: Duty, Love, and Desire between two star crossed lovers. Inu/Kag


Hey guys, my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but I borrowed 2 dvds!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm Sorry **

She was walking slowly in the woods. She took in all of her surroundings, not wanting to forget all that she saw.

She pulled her coat tighter around her, the winter here was cruel, but she didn't wish to return to the shelter just yet.

'A sign' she pleaded looking at the moon. 'Please, my heart can't take this anymore.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been following her since she left the village. To be near her was all his heart wanted.

From tree branches to tree branches he followed her; making sure no harm came to her.

He then watched her stop and look up at the moon. 'Why me Kagome?' he thought watching her as the moonlight highlighted her delicate features. 'Why do you want to be with me?'

"Inuyasha, I know your there. I told you, I wanted to be alone for a while" she said, turning to face him in the tree.

"I know what you said, I just didn't care" Inuyasha stated jumping from the tree and approaching her.

"You never care, do you? You don't see how…how much you hurt me" Kagome responded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome.. I never meant to hurt you. I-I know how you feel about me, and…" Inuyasha said, closing the distance between them, longing to be near her.

"But your heart belongs to Kikyo, doesn't it? You don't have to tell me, I can see it in your eyes when she's near you, and after she leaves, you're not the same person for a while. I thought I would be ok, being your number two and all, but I can't anymore. It just hurts too much! I feel like my heart brakes every time she comes into the picture, and I know I should smile, stand aside, be the bigger person, but when she leaves you all broken, I can't comfort you! I hate you! I don't want to be near you or have anything to do with you! But my heart, its like it has a mind of its own, and all it wants is to be with you! I just…I just can't do this anymore Inuyasha!" Kagome said, turning her back to him.

"Kagome…I…I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. Kikyo, she's a part of me, and I'm a part of her. I'm the reason her soul isn't at peace, I'm the reason she's still stuck in this time and hasn't passed on to the afterlife, I'm the reason her soul has turned bitter with hate, and I'm the reason--"

"No you're not! None of this is your fault! This is all Naraku's fault! Kikyo hasn't passed on because she wants her revenge! She won't be satisfied until she kills Naraku! She's turned bitter because of him, and she never felt anything other than love for you Inuyasha! Don't you realize that?"

"Stop it Kagome, you don't understand. I have an obligation now; I have to put her soul to rest. This is my duty now, don't you see? She needs me to do this; I need myself to do this."

"I need you to do this too, but for the both of you; so you both can have closer, to move on, to be happy. And I'll stay, I'll stay until you do this, but I need to know what I'm going to stay for. If you tell me your still in love with her….or love me…" Kagome said, crying into her hands.

"Oh Kagome" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you. I love you like I've never loved a person before. But I can't love you, at least not now. I have a duty, and before I can allow myself to feel anything for someone else, I have to finish this. Do you understand?"

Kagome fought back tries of grief and joy as she looked in his eyes, "I understand."

And with that, Inuyasha tilted his head, and kissed her.

Hope you enjoyed the story! Please Review

-ReesesCatEyes


End file.
